Soul Eater: The New Heroes
by uzai sagi
Summary: A few months after the defeat of the kishin, two new meisters discover their newly found powers and must use them for the greater good after joining the DWMA. Might have some random pairings here and there.


**Well, this is it. My very first chapter of my very first SE fanfic. This is the year 2011 in this story, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: Other than my oc's, I don't own jackshit. So FUCK OFF MY BACK! Sorry if I sounded rude.**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body._

Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy, also known as the DWMA. Months ago, the kishin Asura had been revived, and had spread his madness throughout the entire world. But luckily, he was defeated by scythe meitser, Maka Albarn, and peace was once again restored to the world. Though kishin eggs still lurk within the shadows of every country, the DWMA will be there to keep the world at peace.

Now, two new heroes shall rise in triumph, and will put their newly discovered abilities to good use. What mysterious powers do they have? We shall see for ourselves.

* * *

Another peaceful, yet noisy, night in the city of Houston. Somewhere in the downtown part of the city, two young teens are wandering around a cleared area near the east end neighborhood.

One a boy, the other a girl.

The boy had black hair, brown eyes, and slightly pale skin. He wore glasses, which looked kinda new. He had on a black shirt that read something like "Mariache is the music I grew up with" and had on some black jeans with black tenni-shoes. He was about thirteen.

The girl had dark chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and her skin was a little more tanned than the boy she was with. She had on a shirt that had the band name "Stryper" in a brownish-orange color. (If you have ever watched the movie called "Whip It", it's that type of shirt that Bliss wore.) She had on some blue tights that was covered by a skort; the skirt part had a short part on one side that went down a little longer on the other side. She had her sweater around her hips incase the night air had gotten cold. She had a wristband that said "TEAM JESUS", a gift she had gotten from her church, on her right wrist; and a black leather wristband that seemed to have a small black chain on the other. To go with her rebelious look, she wore some combat boots. She also wore two necklaces: one a dream catcher and the other a dog tag. She was sixteen, though she was a couple inches shorter than the boy.

You're probably wondering, "What would two young children like them be doing wandering around downtown in the middle of the night?" Well, if you think they were just scared kids that were dared to wander around downtown, you sure as hell are a bunch of idiots. These two weren't afraid of being in downtown all by themselves, infact, they had a reason for wandering around downtown.

See, their coach had secretly put them in special training that concerned super-strength, speed, and agility throughout their summer vacation. He had taught them good combat moves, but they were mainly martial arts lessons. He made them train on mountaintops and abandoned forests. Sure, those places were dangerous, but they were the only private places that kept their secret training a secret. Sure, he had put them through hell out there, but to them, it was like an adventure. Plus, it got them away from their crazy family.

Now their coach wanted to meet them in a clear area around downtown Houston. This had gotten them all excited, because he was probably gonna teach them something extraordinary. This happened on a daily basis, whether if it was important or not.

"Hey, Fredo, what do you think Coach has in store for us this time?" The girl asked.

The boy is named Alfredo, most people would either call him "Freddie" or "Fredo".

"I don't know, Kay," he replied. "But he's always one for surprises."

The girl, who is named Katelyn, nodded in agreement. Most of her family and friends would call her "Kay" or "Kate". However, her little brothers would sometimes call her "Katy Perry". That annoyed her greatly.

These two teens are cousins, though they feel much closer than that. However, they are not blood related. Katelyn's dad had married Alfredo's aunt, who had officialy become her step-mother when she was seven, which had now made them cousins-by-marraige. They are both diagnosed with asperger syndrome, though they choose not to acknowledge it. The fact that they were both autistic didn't make them close, however, it was the fact that they had a few things in common that brought them close.

As they neared their destination, they heard muffled voices.

"What's going on?" Katelyn asked.

Alfredo frowned. "I don't know," was the only response he could give to his sixteen year-old cousin.

They got closer, and they could tell that their coach was talking to a stranger.

"Sorry, buddy," they heard him say. His voice sounded like he had something in his throat, but that was natural. "I can't let you borrow my car. I'm waitin' for my kids to show up, so I can take 'em on a little road trip." Their coach had called them his 'kids' since they started training.

The stranger grunted. His hair was spiked up at the front, and he had a white shirt and blue jeans on, with also a pair of big long gloves. "So what? I need to get to my destination in a few minutes and I don't wanna be late. So do yourself a favor and hand over your car, before someone gets hurt." That made the two stop in their stracks. They thought they might as well wait for their coach to get rid of the guy who threatened him. They know their coach can take care of himself, even if he is in his old age.

"Well, if that's a threat," their coach replied. "Then bring it on. You and me, one on one."

The stranger smirked, showing his sharp teeth. "Alright, have it your way, old man."

Then they heard the blades of a chainsaw, which had put them on the edge. Before they could reconsider, they darted forward to their coach. Once they saw him, they skidded to a stop and gaped at the sight before them.

The stranger had chainsaw blades coming right out of his right leg. That was so unreal! No human being could ever do something like that! It was completely unbelievable!

"What the hell?" Katelyn said under her breath. Alfredo had regained his composure once he caught sight of his coach just standing there next to his car.

"Coach!" he yelled. Katelyn then stopped staring at the guy with the chainsaw leg, and put all of her focus onto her coach. Surprisingly, he was calm. So calm, he looked like he had dealt with this kind of stuff before.

He then turned to his kids and exclaimed, "Stay back, kids. I'll handle this." They were a little hesitant by this, but stayed put either way. They had full confidence in their coach, but this guy was going to be difficult to get rid of. Their coach was fully aware of that, it seemed, but he sounded so sure that he could take care of the situation.

The chainsaw-legged guy smirked at the sight of the two teens. "So these are your kids, huh, old man? Well, if I'm gonna take you out, might as well just take them out with ya." The chainsaw-legged guy darted forward toward the two, but as he was about to cut them with his bladed leg, their coach got in front of them.

Using his strength to protect them, he blocked the bladed leg, but his shoulder blade had recieved a deep cut. The two teens eyes widened at the sight of their coach putting his life at risk just to save theirs. As he collapsed, the chainsaw guy jumped back and his smirk faded at the old man's actions.

The two teens quickly knelt down by their coachs side and they both screamed, "Coach!" As they were checking to make sure that he was alright, the chainsaw guy had an irritated look in his face.

"Damn it, I hate it when people always get in the way," he said. This only angered the two.

"Shut up! Who do you think you are, anyway?" Katelyn yelled. This seemed to only amuse the stranger.

"Names Giriko, I'm an enchanter," he answered.

"Come on, we're too old for that fairy-tale crap!" Alfredo yelled. Giriko smirked.

"Oh, so you guys never knew, huh?" he asked. This seemed to both anger and confuse the two teens.

"The hell are you talking about?" Katelyn asked. Giriko's smirk widened at this, obviously he knew something that they didn't.

"You're not a very honest coach with them, are ya, old man?" he asked their coach, who was a little close to losing his conciousness. "You know, a good coach would always be honest with their students about the world. Apparently, you don't seem to be _that_ type of coach." Both teens scowled at the man before them.

"Shut up! Chuck is a great coach, he'd never keep anything from us!" Alfredo yelled. Chuck grunted, the cut was slightly painful, but he would be able to manage... At least, he hoped he would.

"Kids, listen carefully. I think it's time you two knew the truth," he told them. Katelyn hushed him.

"Don't talk, Coach," she said. "That cut is deep. If you try to move, you'll lose alot of blood."

"You should listen to her, old man." They turned their heads toward Giriko's direction and glared. "If you move any further, you'll most likely die. You're lucky I didn't cut you too deep, but it's still deep enough to make you die of blood-loss."

"Shut the hell up!" Alfredo yelled. "Or we'll come over there and make you shut up!"

This threat only amused Giriko, and to show it, he smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

They both stood up at this and shouted, "Bring it!" As they said this, they got into their fighting stances.

"Alright," Giriko replied, "if that's what you want." He shifted a into crouch and the blades came out of both legs. "Go ahead and join your bleeding coach!" Then he darted forward, using the blades like rollerblades. Once he was close enough, leapt up in the air and tried to slice them with a round house kick.

Katelyn grabbed ahold of Chuck and they both used their speed to jump away on opposite sides from Giriko's attack. Katelyn gently set their coach down on his stomache, and moved into an area that was away from him, so he wouldn't get hurt even more.

Giriko turned his attention toward Alfredo and smirked.

"You guys are fast," he said. "But are you fast enough to handle me?"

"Watch us," Alfredo responded, and jumped in the air toward Giriko. As Katelyn was watching this, her eyes suddenly turned white and she sees a vision of Giriko smirking and finishing Alfredo off with a bladed round house kick.

As the vision disappeared and the whiteness faded from her eyes, she saw Giriko's smirk.

Katelyn gasps at the sight and screams,"FREDO! INCOMING ROUND HOUSE KICK!" Alfredo seemed confused at first, but listened to his cousin and moved away in mid-air before Giriko could slice him half. As he landed a few feet away from him, Alfredo had a look of confusion plastered on his face.

Giriko turned and gave the girl a confused look. _'How did she know?' _he thought. He then darted towards her direction. As Katelyn took her fighting stance, Giriko suddenly vanished in thin air. She seemed confused by this, but then her eyes turned white again and this time it was a vision of Giriko appearing behind her and slicing her back.

The vision disappears again, as does the whiteness in her eyes, and she felt Giriko's presence behind her. She did a back flip in air as he tried to slice her, and lands a few feet away from him.

Surprisingly, Giriko started smiling. "Ah, I see now," he said. Katelyn gave him a confused look at what he just said. What the hell was he talking about? She then darted forward and gave him a round house kick of her own. He stumbled back a bit, but soon regained his balance and tries to slice her in half with every kick gave her. Katelyn, however, was too fast and returned his kicks with a few punches.

As she was about to give him another round house kick to the face, Giriko tripped her and made her fall to the ground. She yelped in pain. You gotta admit, landing on your back was pretty painful, especially when the ground is made of concrete. She looked up at Giriko, with no chance of escaping now.

Giriko smirked in satisfaction and said, "Well, you know what they say. Ladies first." As he said this, he lifted a bladed leg, and the blades started moving like they would on a chainsaw. Katelyn's eyes widened at this, already seeing her fate. "Seyonara, sweetheart."

Alfredo's anger boiled within him like fire at seeing his cousin like this and, as a result, his hand caught on fire and he threw it at Giriko, making him land a few feet away from Katelyn.

She turned her attention to her thirteen year-old cousin and her eyes widen at him in both amazment and confusion. Alfredo seemed taken aback by this, too. _'Wow, how did I do that?' _he thought. Giriko then stood up and looked at the two cousins in fury.

"Hey!" he yelled. "That burned, ya god damn kids!" He then darted forward toward Katelyn, but not until Alfredo used his energy to make his hand glow and make some of the earth come out from the ground in the size of a boulder. Then he threw the earth at Giriko. The force of the boulder pushed Giriko further back and land in a puddle. Alfredo put his hand out and once again, it glowed with his energy. Suddenly, a light whirlwind was blowing around Katelyn and drifted her to her cousin.

As the winds began to fade, her tip-toes lightly touched the ground next to Alfredo. They look at eachother, amazed at their special abilities. Giriko got up again, this time his soul was filled with a type of rage that made him ready to unleash his wrath.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled. "I'M DONE MESSIN' AROUND!" Once that was said, he shifted into a crouch and prepared to charge. Katelyn looked at Alfredo, who nodded in response. He put his hand and energy had, once again, glowed into his palm, making the water shoot out like a geyser, also shooting up Giriko in the process. The enchanter screamed at this action. Once the geyser was gone, Giriko began to fall. Alfredo, then, shot out lighting from his palm and blasted him away, making him skip across the ground like a rock skipping across a pond, and then landed on a trashcan.

Giriko groaned in pain, then got up from his current position. The teens took their fighting stances again, ready to see what else he had left. Giriko only smirked and said, "Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see people like you two again. I haven't seen those abilities in 800 years."

The cousins seemed taken aback by this. What does he mean by 'people like them'? And 800 years? What the hell?

"You kids win this round," Giriko said. "But next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." And with that, he willed the blades to appear from his legs, used them as rollerblades, and left.

As they watched him escape, the two teens had confused expressions on both of their faces. What the hell was this guy talking about? Why did he just leave during their little showdown? And what was he talking about, 800 years?

After that last question crossed their minds, they immediately came back to reality and ran toward their wounded coach. They knelt down beside him, Alfredo on one side and Katelyn on the other, gently turned him over on his back and both started shaking their coach franticly.

"Coach! Coach!" Katelyn exclaimed worriedly, hoping that he wasn't dead, yet.

"Coach, are you okay?" Alfredo asked, hoping that he was still alive. Chuck responded to them with groan. At this, Katelyn pulled out her cell-phone and was about to dial.

"I'm calling 911." Chuck placed his hand on hers to stop her.

"No time, you kids need to get outta here," he told them weakly. Alfredo shook his head.

"We're not leaving you here like this, Coach," he said. "You need serious medical attention."

"Relax," he said, "I've dealt with things alot more worse than this back in my day." They didn't really believe that.

"Coach, what's going on? What is it that you're not telling us?" Alfredo asked continuously. Chuck took a few deep breathes before speaking.

"I was gonna tell ya once we got there, but I think it's a little too late for that now." And with that, he slowly reached into his pocket and took out a skull necklace, handing it to Fredo. "Here, use this. It'll take you to the place I planned on taking you kids myself. It's a place for special people like you two."

Alfredo took it slowly before looking at his coach with misty eyes. Chuck looked toward Katelyn, who already had tears rolling down her face and shaky breathing. "I want you kids to do me a favor." They both nodded at this. "Don't ever loose confidence in yourselves, alright? You need to believe in your special abilities and try to pull through rough situations like this. Don't let anyone bring you down. Understand?" They both nodded.

Chuck smiled, before closing his eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not dying, I just need a nap." However, his little reassurance didn't work, and Katelyn had already buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Coach," she whispered shakily. Alfredo had shut is eyes, not wanting to see his coach's eyes closed like that, and rubbbed his cousins back in comfort. Once they had finally calmed down, Katelyn pushed herself up from his chest and dialed 911. Once she finished explaining her emergency and gave them the exact location, she hung up and stared at their sleeping choach. She didn't tell them what their attackers weapon was like, only that he had a chainsaw. She couldn't possibly tell them the whole truth, ohterwise they would think she was crazy.

They waited for at least an hour and a half, until the ambulance finally came. After explaining the incident (but not the whole truth entirely), the medics put Chuck on the stretcher, rolled him in the ambulance, and then rushed him to the hospital. As the two watched them drive away, they silently prayed that he would be alright like he said he would.

Katelyn took a glance at the necklace and asked, "How is that necklace suppose to get us to- well, wherever it is he was gonna take us?" Alfredo held it up and studied it carefully.

"I don't know," he answered. "Maybe it has a radio in it or something."

"Oh, come on, Fredo. Seriously? A hidden radio in a necklace? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of."

"At least I'm _trying_ to figure it out."

"Well, what made you come up with that idea?"

"It was just a guess!" As they both looked closely, the necklace had started to glow, making them stare at it.

"What's it doing?" Katelyn asked.

"I don't know," Alfredo replied. As they kept staring at it, the necklace created a forcefield of rainbow colors around the two. Fear and cofusion head been the only two things they could express. What the hell was going on?

Then, the forcefield vanished, and they saw themselves standing on air instead of the ground. After seeing this, they began to fall, making them scream in the process. The only thing that broke their fall was sand, but it wasn't a very soft landing. How is that? The two of them were now uncocnious in the middle of god knows where.

**Chapter 1: Rise of the New Heroes- Will the Cousins Become Meisters?**

**~Kate's POV~**

Okay, here's what I've learned so far: Our coach got attacked by some creepy-ass guy whose leg turned into a freaking chainsaw; he gave us this wierd necklace that had some sort of magic in it; and then it just started glowing and sent us to God knows where we are now.

So, here we are. Lying on the ground unconcious. Our day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

I groaned, put my hand on my head, and sat up. God, my head hurts. I lean on my other hand and felt... sand? I open my eyes and looked at the ground. Holy... shit. It is sand!

I immediately loose my cool and started looking for Fredo. Yes, I'm panicking. If you're finding amusement out of this, you'll regret it once I've calmed down.

I caught sight of Alfredo lying on the sandy hill next to me. How the hell did I not see him? I leaned over and shook him.

"Fredo," I said. "Fredo, wake up." He stirred a little bit, then groaned and turned his back towards me.

"Five more minutes," he muttered. I growl in irritation and shook him again, this time like a maniac.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SLEEPING!" That got him awake.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Fredo yelled. He then took a look at his surroundings and had the same type of panic I had. "Woah! Where are we?"

At this, I stood up. "Oh, will you wake up and smell the sand! Isn't it obvious? We're in a desert, you dumbass!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." I took a deep breath and sighed. I tend to overreact every now and then, which, in my opinion, is very bad for my health. After counting to ten in my mind, I took another look at my surroundings to see if I was dreaming. I felt the wind blow the sand eastward, I pinched myself, and that's when I knew it wasn't a dream.

"Which desert is this?" Alfredo asked.

"Good question," I replied. Truth be told, it was a good question. Which desert in Texas _were_ we in? I took a closer look around the area. Wait a second. "Uh, Fredo..." He looked at me in response. "I don't think we're in Texas anymore."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "What're you talking about, Kay?"

"Look, think of it this way. Do _all_ the deserts in Texas have smooth hills?" He held his chin in thought, and then realization hit him.

"Woah! You're right!" We both look at the smooth sandy hills. Yep, the desert hills in Texas were _not _smooth. In fact, they were pretty much covered in rocks and shrubs. "So, if we're not in Texas, then... where are we?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Let's check the maps on our phones." He nodded in agreement and grabbed his phone as I grabbed mine. We looked at the maps and it showed us that we were in...

"NEVADA!" Alfredo yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING IN NEVADA!" I screamed. No, I'm not kidding, we are in Nevada. The only question was: Where exactly are we in Nevada? I know we're in a desert, but which desert was it? States have more than one desert, ya know.

"What do we do now?" Alfredo asked.

"Let's try calling our parents, or maybe the police," I suggested. He nodded in agreement. We dialed our parents numbers and waited for them to answer, but all we heard were beeps. Alfredo gave up immediately, but I didn't. I just know they're gonna pick up. They have to. Finally, after trying for the tenth time, I gave up. "Ugh! Can't even get a cell-signal in this place!"

"Hey, Kay," Fredo called, "check this out!" I walked over to him to see what he wanted, and gaped at what I just saw.

There, in the middle of the desert, was a big city that almost looked like a midevil kingdom. Almost. I heard laughing from above us. Wait, laughing? I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. There in the sky, was the sun, and it was laughing at us? I never even noticed it had face. My eye twitched in complete disbelief, but I knew I wasn't dreaming when I woke up in a desert, and I'm certainly not dreaming when I'm seeing a laughing sun.

"Uh, Fredo," I said. He looked at me questioningly. "Have you ever noticed that the sun is laughing at us?" He looked up and his jaw dropped. Apparently, the sun was getting a kick out of seeing the looks on our faces. The bastard. Wait, am I calling a thing from outerspace a bastard? I think I'm going crazy here. I feel myself sweating from my forehead, which brought us back to realization.

"Let's just forget about the sun and get out of this heat. Before we die of exhaustion," I suggested. Alfredo could only nod in agreement, and we both started walking toward the city.

**~No one's POV~**

Meanwhile, in the Death room, Lord Death watched from within his mirror, two strangers walking across the desert toward Death City.

"So," he said, "they've finally arrived."

**~Fredo's POV~**

Katelyn and I walked for what felt like hours, until we finally reached the gates of the city. We both sighed in relief. Thank god, we finally made it.

We looked up at the sign to see a sign of what city this was and it read "Death City"?

"Death City?" Katelyn said. "What kind of name is that?"

"You know, it's kinda wierd that they name this city that," I replied. She sighed in frustration. I really hate it when she gets frustrated, she always goes around being rude to people, even if she's not talking to them, without ever meaning to.

Without thinking, she pushed the gates open with all her might and walked in. I quickly followed her tracks, not wanting to get left behind.

Well, the inside of the city was almost like the inside of a midevil kingdom, too. Almost, like Kate said. Everyone didn't seem to notice us, guess they were just too busy to care. We walked around a place that looked like a cabaret, which was named "Chupa-Cabra's", and saw a guy with red hair come out laughing like there was no tomorrow. We both sweat-dropped at the sight, he must've gotten drunk, but I couldn't really tell.

"Ya think he's drunk?" I asked Kate. She nodded in response. As the guy walked away laughing, we continued on our little tour of the city.

So far, it wasn't so bad. Then a question blew in my mind. "How long have we been out here?" I asked. Katelyn me a look that told me she was thinking the same thing. She took out her phone and checked the time.

"It's 1:00 pm, but I'm not exactly sure what time it was when we first got here," she answered. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked. She sighed.

"Fredo, you know as well as I do that Coach wanted us to meet him downtown after midnight. And _after midnight_ is when that freaky-ass necklace brought us in the middle of the desert. You really think a smart person would check the time _after_ they fall into sand from the sky?"

I took a deep breath. "No."

"Okay then, let's stop chatting and try to find a better way to get home," she suggested, but it was more like an order.

"Good idea," I replied. She rolled her eyes and continued on.

We walked for at least 5 hours, and it was already starting to get dark. We could tell, because the sun was looking a little sleepy up in the sky. Hey, at least it stopped its annoying laugh.

Eventually, we got tired as well, and decided to try to find a place to stay for the night.

"How much cash do ya have on you?" Katelyn asked. I looked into my wallet.

"20 bucks," I replied. She dug into her wallet.

"I've got about 60. You think it'll be enough for us to find a place to stay?"

"Maybe." We looked around and found an old apartment building

"Hey, maybe the people that own this apartment could let us stay for the night," she suggested.

I shrug in response. "It all depends."

"Well, why don't we go inside and ask 'em?"

I nodded. "Let's do it."

We walked over to the apartment building, and a young woman came out the front. She was slightly taller than me, with dark black hair, black eyes, and white skin. She had on a black, white, and red spaghetti strap t-shirt and a dress with pants underneath. She had on a pair of white boots.

As she saw us coming by, she smiled as if she had been waiting for us.

"Hi," she greeted, (she sounds like Emma Stone when she talks) "can I help you?" Kate was the first one to answer.

"Um, yeah, Miss, we were wondering if you could give us an empty room for us to stay for the night?" She looked at both of us up and down.

"Wow," she said, "a place to stay by yourselves. Aren't you guys a little far from home?"

"Actually," I said, "we're kinda _really_ far from home." She gave us a surprised look, then smiled.

"Well, you're in luck," she replied. "The last person who lived in room D6 just left yesterday, he got himself a new house with all the money he'd been savin'."

"Okay, great," Katelyn sighed in relief. "How much do we owe you?" The woman shook her head.

"There's no need for that. Since you kids are just staying for tonight, the room is free." We were taken aback by this, but we smiled in gratitude.

"Wow, thanks," I said.

"You're wlecome," she replied. "C'mon inside, 'sgonna get chilly out here."

We follow her inside the apartment and we see a young man that was a little taller than me, but the same height as the woman. He had white hair, red eyes, and tanned skin (must be albino). He had on a black and white t-shirt, black jeans, and black fingerless gloves. He had on white tennishoes, but they looked all banged up. He looked at us and smirked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," he said. "A couple of stray kids, Asuka?"

The woman, who was apparently named Asuka, gave the man a glare. "They're not _'__stray kids', _Daiki. They're _guests._" The man, who's known as Daiki, shrugs.

"Doesn't really matter," he responded. "Once you see a kid on the streets, they're known as strays." I could tell that he was trying to sound intimidating, but it didn't work on us. How? We were glaring at him as he said this.

Asuka turned her attention toward us. "I'm sorry. He gets like this whenever we have newcomers."

"It's okay, really," I assured her. Katelyn nodded her head.

"Yeah, we've dealt with bigger assholes at home," she said. That earned her a glare from Daiki, but a small smile from Asuka. Yep, Kay can really get on a guys nerves if she wants to.

"Well then," Asuka said, "go ahead and make yourselves at home." She gave us our room key. "D6 is on the top level to the left." Katelyn took the key.

"Thanks," we both said.

"Anytime," she responded. As we made our way to our room, Daiki kept a close eye on us, but, for some reason, he was smiling.

**~No one's POV~**

Asuka and Daiki watched the cousins head to their room number with smiling faces. As said cousins headed for the elevator, Katelyn accidently stepped on a dogs paw.

"OW!" it screamed. Katelyn drew her foot back in terror.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they heard the dogs voice. Yes, the dog has a voice.

Asuka and Daiki heard this and ran to see what had happened. Once they saw the looks on the cousins faces, they started laughing.

"A t-t-t-talking dog," Katelyn stuttered. Alfredo was too stunned to say anything other than, "Eeeehhh."

"That's just Jake," Asuka said, still giggling. Daiki was still snickering while he was trying to say something.

"Not only does he talk, but he can shapeshift his body," he explained. (A/N Hah! I made a crossover w/ Adventure Time XD)

"Hey, man. How's it goin'?" Jake greeted the two.

Alfredo gave him a confused looked, but replied, "Good I guess." Katelyn began to relax a little at this.

"Okay this day just got wierder, didn't it?" she asked.

"It just did," Alfredo responded.

"Trust me, dude," Jake said. "Once you keep hangin' around the city everyday, it's gonna get alot wierder."

"Would anyone believe that we're talking to a dog that actually talked back to us?" Katelyn asked.

"Nope," Alfredo answered. Asuka smiled, she was glad that they had already gotten used to Jake. Hey, it's not everyday you get to see a talking dog.

"So," Katelyn said, "can you really shapeshift your body?"

"Sure, you wanna see?"

"If you're okay with it."

"I'm okay with it."

"Then, yes." Jake got up from the floor and put his paw out in front of him. As he did this, his hand had turned into a key, then a it grew, then shrunk. Then he made his body grow ten times the size he was than before.

"Aw come on, Jake! Not in the apartment!" Daiki exclaimed.

"Woops. Sorry." Then the dog shrunk back to his normal size.

Katelyn smiled. "Cool."

"So, where are you guys from, anyway?" Daiki asked, which made the teens a little nervous. They were _really _hoping he wouldn't ask that.

"Houston, Texas," Katelyn asnwered.

Daiki whistled. "Houston? That's far, isn't it?"

"Pretty far," Alfredo responded.

"Well, why don't we stop the chit-chat and let you get settled in," Asuka suggested, in a rather cheery way. "Go on, get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks," Katelyn replied.

"Cool," Alfredo said. They opened the elevator and stepped in. As the doors closed, Asuka, Jake, and Daiki had on some smiling faces.

"Guys," Asuka said, "I think we just found our new meisters." They both nodded in agreement.

**~Kate's POV~**

We walked into our room, closed the door, and looked around: the walls were painted a deep shade of red, the floors in livvingroom and bedrooms were made of carpet, while the kitchen and bathroom floors were made of floor tiles; the livingroom had two seperate couches and a tv up against the wall.

I walked toward one of the couches and sat down.

"Well," I started, "Asuka seems pretty nice. I mean, she gave us this room for tonight, which is really generous. Daiki seems nice, too, in a sort of rude way. And for the record, I never thought that we'd actually have a talking dog in this world. Really, I didn't."

"Neither did I," Fredo responded.

"What do you think of 'em, Fredo?"

"Good people," he answered.

I thought about all of the events that happened to us today. Chuck getting hurt, Giriko getting away, that freaky necklace transporting us to Nevada, and our discovery of Death City. Then it turned to the owners of this apartment. The way Asuka smiled and gave us this room for free, the way Daiki tried to scare us then become friendly in a matter of seconds, and Jakes shapeshifting show. I smiled at the thought of their kindness. I never thought that people like them would be more than willing to help a couple of troubled teens like us.

That's what the adults saw me and Fredo, is 'troubled'. Even our parents see us that way.

"So, which room do you want?" I asked. "The one near the bathroom or the one a few centimeters away?"

"The one a few centimeters away," he answered.

"Good, then I get the one near the bathroom."

He shrugs. "Fine by me." I put my arms in the air and stretch.

"Hey, why don't we hit the sack now, I'm getting sleepy."

"Alright."

I got from the couch and we walked over to our respective rooms. As I opened the door, I took a look around. My room was pretty nice: the walls were painted red, the bed that was covered in dark sheets was against the wall on my right next to the window, there was a desk on my left, and a closet that seemed to have enough room for clothes was next to it.

I closed the door behind me and walk over to the foot of the bed to sit down.

_'Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day,'_ I thought. Yes, tomorrow _will _be a busy day.

Our parents have probably noticed that we disappeared by now. Probably already called the police and sent a search party.

I crawled over to the head of the bed and checked my phone. 10:23p.m. Yep, I'm definitely gonna need some sleep for tomorrow. I put my phone away and rest my head on my pillow. I slept for a good ten minutes, until I heard a _bang._

**~Fredo's POV~**

We walked to our rooms, open our doors, and I looked around. My room was pretty cool: walls painted red, a bed next to the window, a desk on the other side, and a closet near my door.

I walked over to my bed and sat down. Our parents have probably sent a search party by now, looking for us. I checked the time on my phone. 10:23p.m. Better get some sleep. I put my phone away and lie down. Ten minutes lasted and then I heard a _bang._ That woke me up. I sat up and listened carefully.

_Bang!_

I got up and quickly walked toward the door. As I opened it, I saw that Kay had opened her door as well.

"What the hells was that?" I said.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Sounds like it's coming from the 'E' level of the building," she answered.

"Lets check it out." And with that said, we both walked out of our rooms and left our room number.

**~No one's POV~**

The cousins walked to the elevator quietly, not really sure if Asuka and Daiki were asleep. The doors opened quietly and they both stepped inside, Katelyn pressing the 'E' button. As the elevator started moving, they heard a loud-

_Bang!_

This made them a little uneasy. What if a gang lived in this apartment? They hoped not, but you never know.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out and looked through the halls. They looked for the direction the sound had come from so they could search for the source.

_Bang! Bang!_

Katelyn pointed down the right. "Down this way. I hear it."

"Alright," Alfredo responded. They both walked down the halls and heard a-

_Bang! Bang!_

Katelyn pointed at a door. "Room E12."

"Lets go," Alfredo said. He was about to walk forward, but Katelyn put her arm in front and stopped him.

"Hold on," she said. "A guard's there." And yes, it's true. There was a guard standing next to the door listening to music.

"You distract him, while I sneak in," Alfredo instructed.

Katelyn sighed at this. "Alright, but if you get yourself killed, it was your dumb idea."

"Alright, how about I knock him out?"

"Or we could just act like we're having an appointment with his boss."

"That works, too."

They both walked toward the guard, who didn't notice them until he opened his eyes and looked at hem questioningly.

"Can I help you kids?" he asked. Katelyn was the first one to speak.

"Um, yes. We have an appointment with your boss. Mr.-um..."

"Razul?" he answered for her.

"Yeah, Razul! He asked us to come here tonight for our appointment. Right, Fredo?"

"Yeah."

The guard gave them another questioning glance, then opened the door for them. As they walked inside, they heard the guard mumble. "Gee, never thought the boss would have dealings with kids."

" I can't believe that worked," Alfredo admitted. Katelyn smiled in satisfaction at her plan.

"See, even guards could let in a couple of strange kids like us. And judging by the way he said 'dealings', there must be some drug dealers living in this building."

"Do you think we should get the others?"

Katelyn shook her head at this. "No, we can't risk letting the only people who had enough kindness in their hearts to let us stay here get hurt. Besides, we've got some fire power of our own. Literally."

She gestured toward their newly found powers, which made Alfredo understand what she meant. They both walked toward a door that lead to a living room. They both stood next to the door and leaned over to see what was going on.

As they expected, there was a gang living the building, but they didn't spy any drugs. They figured that they probably hid them somewhere. The gang leader was a tall black man in a black suit holding a gun in his hand, who is named, as they guessed it, Razul. His goons were three other black men, who wore street clothing rather than suits, and there was one latino woman in a red tight dress.

In front of them was a helpless man in his late thirties, looking scared as hell. Next to him were five floating orbs. The cousins had a rather scared expression across their faces as they saw the orbs.

"Th-those are," Katelyn stuttered out. "... souls." Alfredo had been too scared to reply.

"Please," the helpless man pleaded. "I'll get your money back, I just need a little more time!"

Razul smirked. "I would be more than happy to give you more time." The victim smiled in hope. "Unfortunately, my patience has already been wasted. So you have no choice,... but to die." Razul raised his gun at his victim, who started to panic.

"WAIT! DON'T, PLEASE! I'LL GET YOUR MONEY BACK! PLEASE!" After the man pleaded for his life, Razul shot him dead, making the cousins flinch at the process. Then another orb was floating over the corpse.

Razul grabbed the orb and smirked. "Stupid piece of shit thought he could take my money and use it for whatever he likes, did he?" And with that said, he swallowed it whole. The cousins watched in horror.

"Oh my god," Katelyn whispered in horror.

"I ought to shoot him," Alfredo says in anger.

"No don't," she pleaded. Then suddenly her phone vibrates in her pocket. Razul heared this and smirked, raised up his hands, and starts flexing his fingers. Then some wire started to move around their wrists.

"What the hell," Alfredo said. Then they yanked in livingroom in front of Razul and his goons.

"Well, well, well," Razul said. "Look what we have here." The cousins sat up immediately in alert. "Looks like we got ourselves a little snack, ya'll." His goons laughed at this.

"I oughta kick your ass!" Alfredo shouted in fury. Katelyn could only glare at him.

"Ooohhh, fiesty. Well, you're a little outnumbered now, aren't you?"

"You wanna bet?" Katelyn challenged. This only seemed to amuse Razul.

"Sorry, but I'm the one holding the gun." As he said this, he pointed the gun at them. They squeezed their eyes shut to keep from seeing the gun shoot.

_Bang! Clink!_

Both cousins opened their eyes slowly and saw that the bullet had not hit either of them, but instead hit Asuka's blade that was coming out of her... arm?

Asuka stood up, but did not look at anybody.

"Daiki," she said, "since when did we allow kishins in our apartment?"

Daiki stepped out from behind the door. "Don't know," he replied. "But let's not get into it. I'm kinda hungry right now. Aren't you, Jake?"

Jake came out of the shadows and replied, "You kidding me? I haven't eaten a kishin egg in years. Course I'm hungry."

_Okay, woah,_ they both thought. What were they talking about kishins and kishin eggs? Daiki turned his hand into a blade, and Jake turned his paw into a hammer. The two people and the dog turned to the cousins.

"I can tell that this is a little bit surprising to you two," Asuka said. "But I want you to trust us. Can you do that?"

Both cousins felt unsure about this, but they nodded and stood up.

"Alfredo," Daiki said, "we're gonna transform into something that'll probably freak you out. So once we transform, I'm gonna need you to catch me and Asuka. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can," he responded. Daiki smiled then looked at Katelyn.

"We'll need you to catch Jake once he transforms, too, Katelyn. Well, he'll need you anyway."

"No problem," she replied.

"Alright," Asuka said. "Ready?"

"Ready," Alfredo answered. "And ready to kick some ass."

"Let's go," Katelyn exclaimed. Both had voices of determination. Then once that was said, Jake, Asuka, and Daiki began to transform. Then, a scythe and sword landed in Alfredo's hands, while a giant malet landed in Katelyn's.

"Prepare to DIIEE!"

"KISHIIIINS!"

One of Razuls goons took out his knife and tries to attack, making th cousins move in unison. Alfredo sliced his hand off with the scythe and stabbed him with the sword. The body then turns into a kishin egg. Another goon tried to slice Katelyn with his machete, but she manged to trip him and slam her malet on his head, making him turn into a kishin egg as well.

The third goon pointed a gun a her, but Alfredo's sword turned into a gunlike blade and shot the goons hand off, making him scream in pain. Then he used his scythe to slice one foot off , making the goon fall, and stabbed him. Katelyn slammed her malet against Razul multiple times, and kicked him a few. Alfredo took the chance to slice him in half.

Then they heard a toilet flush and a another dude came out and saw the damage caused by the cousins. Then he pulled out a knife and pointed it at them.

"Oh, please," Katelyn said, in an unimpressed way. Then her malet became an AK-47 and she spinned it around her finger like it was a pistol, then pointed it at him with one hand. The goon became scared, making Katelyn smirk and pull the trigger. Multiple bullets came out at one time and the goon became a kishin egg.

Katelyn blew out the smoke coming from hole of her weapon.

"Impressive," Alfredo complemented.

"Thanks," she replied. They both turned to look at the woman in red, who turned around, grabbed and broke a glass beer bottle, and pointed at them.

"Oh, so you wanna play." Katelyn turned to her cousin. "Fredo, would you do the honors?"

"Glad to," he responded, and chased after the woman. She stopped at the door and tried to open it, but looked at Alfredo with fear. Alfredo tooks some slow steps forward and raised his scythe and gunsword. As the woman screamed, he sliced and stabbed her through the door. The guard saw the blades go back in and said, "What the fuck?"

As the woman turned into a kishin egg, Alfredo turned to his cousin, then they both looked at their weapons.

"Well, I gotta admit, this is pretty cool," Katelyn complemented. Images of Asuka and Daiki showed on the blades. They weren't wearing clothes, but at least it didn't show from top to bottom. Then an image of Jake showed on Katelyn's weapon.

"Yeah," Alfredo said. With each of their words said, the weapons had smiles on their faces.

Unbeknownst to them, the guard opened the door with a butcher knife in his hand. As the guard was running to stab Alfredo, Katelyn's weapon, in instinct, turned into a red bow with a bag of black arrows on her hips. Katelyn drew out her arrow and shot the guard with one strike, making him turn into a kishin egg.

Alfredo turned around to see the egg, then looked at his cousin. "Thanks."

Katelyn smiled. "No problem." Then their weapons turned back into their human forms... and dog form.

"Start talking," Katelyn demanded.

**~Kate's POV~**

So they started explaining to us that they were weapons and me and Fredo were meisters, and how our job was to keep a kishin from being born. A kishin was a an evil person who ate souls of the innocent, and once they were killed they would turn into kishin eggs, which is an evil soul. They also told us about a grim reaper named Lord Death, who ran a school called Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA for short). They also told us that in order for a meisters weapon to become a deathscythe, they would have to kill ninety-nine kishins and one witch, absorbing their souls.

Then they started asking us about how we got here in Death City, Nevada. We explained to them of our coach getting attacked by Giriko, and how Chuck gave us a necklace that transported us here in the desert.

"Oh, I see," Asuka said. "So this man named Chuck taught you guys how to fight?"

"That's right and that's how I lost my arm," Alfredo stated.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," I said. "Coach had you fight a crocodile back in Australia." Everyone had a terrified look on their faces.

"No I lied about that. I went on a solo mission to kill a gun smuggler."

"Yeah, that guy could've had your arm for a souvenire. Hey, remember that time when we found a dead guy on Coaches front porch but it turned out to be a kishin playing dead?"

"Yeah."

"It took alot of work to get rid of him, didn't it?"

"It did."

Asuka smiled at our little trip down memory lane. "He must've been a very good man to you."

We smiled sadly.

"He was," Fredo responded. "He was also an asshole, too."

I laughed. "Yeah, he made you do alot of chores before we ever started our training. 'Fredo, sweep the basemnet! Fredo, clean the dishes! Fredo, clean my dogs cage! Fredo, clean the attic!'"

"But so did you."

"Yeah, but he yelled at you more often than he did me."

"Where often would he train you guys?" Asuka asked.

"Mountains, forests, jungles, and temples. We traveled with him alot, so everyday was like an adventure."

"And sometimes he would almost get us killed."

"Well, we'll talk about it later," Daiki said. "Get some rest, we're goin' to the DWMA tomorrow to have a little chat with Lord Death."

"Alright," Fredo said.

"Night," I said.

"Night, kiddos," Jake said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Kay," I replied.

"Night," Fredo said. Then we both walked to our room number.

**~No one's POV~**

"Asuka," Daiki said, "are you sure we should take 'em to see Lord Death? They've lived in a normal way their entire lives."

"Yes, I'm sure," Asuka answered coldly. "This was a big part of the world that was kept from their entire lives."

Jake nodded in agreement. "Not to mention that they have extraordinary powers, dude. We have to let Lord Death talk to them."

Daiki sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only because they're our meisters now."

**~Fredo's POV~**

The next day was going alright so far. We got to know alot about Jake, Asuka, and Daiki. Asuka and Daiki are weapons that represented the Dragon Cerberus. Asuka's the scythe and Daiki's the gunsword. Jake could turn into any weapon he felt like, but he mostly prefers a malet, AK-47, and a bow and arrow.

We even got to see them eat the kishin eggs. _Eat _the _kishin eggs!_ How cool is that?

"Oh, I forgot to ask you guys!" Asuka exclaimed.

"What?" Kate and I asked in unison.

"Did Chuck ever teach you guys soul perception?"

We looked at eachother, and I answered. "No."

"Okay, we can help you with that. Katelyn, take a look at that baker over there." Katelyn did as instructed and looked at the baker. "Now, try to look into his soul. Close your eyes, relax, and try to read his soul." Kate closed her eyes, relaxed her muscles, then opened them again.

"Hey, I can see his soul!" I did what Kate was instructed to do and saw the bakers soul.

"So can I!"

"Bingo!" Daiki said.

"I can't believe he never taught you guys soul perception," Jake said in disappointment, probably for our coaches failure to teach us soul perception.

"Well, now he doesn't have to, thanks to us," Asuka remarked. Kate and I both flinch at the feeling of a kishin nearby.

"I sense a kishin soul," Kate said.

"So do I," I replied. Then we heard a smoke bomb go off, and started coughing. After five minutes of coughing, everything went black.

**~No one's POV~**

The cousins and their weapons woke up tied together in a warehouse surrounded by kishins, who were looking hungry. They tried struggling to break free, but it was no use. The ropes were too tight.

"Struggling is pointless," the leader said.

"Who the hell are you?" Alfredo asked harshly.

"Names George Walkers, CEO of Walkers Company," he said.

"And one step away from becoming a kishin," Katelyn remarked coldly. George smirked.

"I heard about what happened last night. You kids showed up outta now where and killed off Razul, am I right?"

"Yeah, that's us and we're gonna kick your ass next," Alfredo threatened.

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try. Guard the door so no one can get to 'em." The guards did as instructed and George Walkers walked away with a satisfied smirk.

Meanwhile, the gang were at the basketball court having a little game.

"I can't believe that someone already took Razul's soul," Maka said out of disappointment. The DWMA have had their eyes on Razul for a while, but rumour has it that two new meisters and three weapons had already killed him last night.

"Yeah! I was gonna take him down first! How dare a couple of mortal take away what belongs to the great Black*Star!" Black*Star shouted.

"So, who do you think got Razul?" Soul asked.

"I had a little talk with Father about which students took out Razul," Kid explained, "and he said that it wasn't a couple of students from the academy."

"What? Seriously?"

"That's right. From what I've heard their a couple of strangers from outside of Death City. I asked who they were, but he wouldn't tell me. Saying that it was a surprise for the school."

_'Meisters from outside of Death City?'_ Maka thought. _'Who are they? More importantly, what are they doing right now?'_

Back in the warehouse, Katelyn and Alfredo were making sure that the guards weren't listening to them.

"Ready?" Katelyn said. Everyone nodded. "Go."

Outside, the guards heard a sharp _slice_ as if from a blade. They go inside to see what the commotion was about, but saw that their prisoners were gone. Panicking, they started searching for them.

"Hey, where are they!"

"Where'd they go!"

As they were searching for their missing prisoners, they didn't noticed a chain sliding up against a post.

"Where the hell are those damn kids and their weapons!"

_**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town**_

Then out of nowhere, a chain caught a guards wrist, wrapped around his neck, and made him punch himself, before pulling him up. Then it came for another guard's and caught his neck and dragged him up the post. Then another guard was hit with an anivl, before the chain had picked it up.

_**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**_

Then the chain caught a guard's foot and dragged him up, making him drop his boot, but the chain successfully caught it. The guard caught the chain, making him shout in victory, but he forgot it had the boot and got smacked in the head and dragged into the shadows. Making him scream for mercy.

_**You think you're right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all**** along**_

The meisters dropped from the posts, with their weapons transformed. Alfredo's in their scythe and gunsword form, and Katelyn's in his chain form. They took their fighting stance in front of the guards, who had knives, axes, and guns ready.

_**You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide**_

"Okay, you cunts," Katelyn said in a deadly manner. "Let's see what you can do."

"Prepare to die," Alfredo said in a voice as deadly as hers.

Then the guards began to charge.

_**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town**_

The cousins took down the guards very easily, turning each and every one of those bastards into kishin eggs. Katelyn's weapon would change from a malet, to a rifle, to a bow and arrow from time to time. Alfredo would shoot or stab them with his gunsword.

_**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**_

_"This! Is! Awesome!"_ Katelyn shouted as she smashed and shot every ksihin she could get her hands on.

"I KNOW!" Alfredo shouted with as much enthusiasm as her.

Oh yeah, they sure were enjoying themselves by kicking some kishin ass.

_**If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go(and you know it's time go  
'Cause here comes trouble)**_

Once most of the kishins were dead, they grabbed one thirds for each of their weapon partners to eat later. Then more kishins had started coming their way and they started running.

As the gang were playing basketball, Maka couldn't help but wonder what these mysterious new meisters could be doing right now.

What? Did you actually think that she would know what they were doing? If so, then you must be an idiot. Okay, back to the story.

Katelyn and Alfredo were wearing themselves out, because there was about like thirty or forty kishins for them to fight.

_**No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space**_

They were hiding behind a few crates as the kishins were searching for the cousins.

"We need a game plan," Katelyn said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Alfredo asked. "Wait for those guys to go away?"

"No," she answered irratably. She took a look at the number of kishins that they could possibly take. So far, no more than half the number there are now.

_**And my fingers  
Are bejewled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now**_

"Okay, so far, all I can see is that we can't take down no more than half of how many there are right now."

"So what do we do, Kate?"

"We take down that half, then make a run for it."

"Oh, that's a nice suggestion," he said sarcasticly.

"Hey," she snapped. "You wanna live or not?"

Alfredo sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with his cousin. Right now, they have a bigger problem on their hands.

_**You think you're write  
But you were wrong  
You try to take me  
But I knew all along**_

They made a run for it toward the stairs and Jake, out of instinct, turned into a chain once again.

_**You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide**_

Katelyn threw her chain on a post, and Alfredo grabbed her hand so they could both swing down toward the rest of the kishins that were chasing them.

_**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town**_

They killed every kishin they could get close to without breaking a sweat. Alfredo had gotten knocked down by a kishin with a club and was about to take a blow to the head. Katelyn threw her chain around Alfredo's scythe and yanked it, making hit the kishins crotch. As he held his sensitive spot, the guard started spitting out souls and fell to the ground.

_**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**_

As more guards had gathered around the meisters, Jake turned into a malet. They didn't realize that they could handle more than half of the guards they planned to take out, or noticed the number of kishin eggs they had scattered.

_**So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (go-oh-oh..I got)**_

The Soul Eater gang had been playing basketball and never once felt a kishin soul or the battle that was going on between the two new meisters and the gang of kishins they had to fight.

The cousins never knew the warehouse was next to basketball court. They were knocked out by a smoke bomb. What'd you expect?

The cousins saw a rope that was connected to one of those things that make a squeaky noise as pull on the rope, and had an idea for an escape plan.

Jake turned into a bow and arrow and they put their weapons on their backs. As they did this, the guards had the perfect oppurtunity to kill them. But they were too fast and punched them out the windows.

_**Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town**_

One at a time, the kishins flew out a window, screaming in the process. That seemed to get gang's attention.

Katelyn kicked a knife at the rope, cutting it and having it rool up. They jumped and grabbed the rope and turned their bodies upside down as it rolled toward the ceiling.

_**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**_

They flew out of the wooden ceiling and started spinning in mid-air, and grabbed a board.

_**Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town**_

They landed and slid down a rope that connected to a flag pole, and landed on another building and ran for the exit. Katelyn turned around and saw a few guards with guns ready to fire.

_**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**_

Katelyn shot several of her arrows and killed the guards, never missing a single shot. She ran to her cousin, who was waiting close to the door. As they opened the door, they find a bomb at the stairs.

"There's a bomb!" Katelyn screamed. They closed the door and looked around for another way off the building.

_**I got trouble in my town**_

They looked at the ledge then looked at eachother.

"Aw hell," Alfredo said. "Let's go for it." They grabbed eachothers hands and ran toward the ledge.

_**I got trouble in my town**_

As they jumped the bomb came to its end of time and exploded, blowing up the whole building. The force pushed the cousins forward and they landed on a sun roof then fell to the ground.

As the gang stared at the damage in awe, Maka saw two figures lying on the ground and started running toward them with everyone else behind her.

Katelyn groaned. "Okay, that was stupid." She sat up, rubbing her head in pain. As she looked at her cousin she started to panic. "Fredo!" she groaned, too much in pain to scream, and crawled next to him. "Fredo, you okay!" He groaned in response. "You'll be okay." She started dragging him toward their weapons and they turned back into their original forms. As they went to their meisters aid, Maka and the others stopped in their tracks and observed them.

Asuka and Daiki were giving the cousins support while Jake stretched his body in front of them in case they ever fall. They started walking away, when Maka spoke in a worried tone.

"Hey, are you guys okay?"

They flinched at this. Aw crap, they've been caught.

"Walk," Katelyn whispered and they did as they were ordered. "Walk." A few more steps. "Okay, run." Then sprinted into a run.

"Hey, wait!" Maka yelled as they chased after them.

"In the building!" Asuka screamed and they ran into a fancy hotel and ran upstairs and into one of the empty suites. As they looked for a way out, Katelyn spotted an open window.

"Through the window! Hurry!"

Once the gang had gone to one of the suites they ran into, BLack*Star burst the doors open. But only saw an empty room.

"There's no on here," he said in amazement.

"What!" Soul exclaimed as he looked at the room. Maka ran toward the open window and looked out to see if they had gone somewhere else.

Surprisingly, she didn't see the other meisters and weapons hiding on the side of the window. Maka couldn't feel their souls anywhere and leaned back.

"I felt their souls in this room. How could they have disappeared so quickly?"

"Let's not worry about it," Soul said. "We'll probably run into them again soon."

And with that said, everyone walked out of the room. As Maka was about to step out, she looked at the open window again then walked away.

Once they were gone, the new meisters and weapons looked in the room from their current positions. They sighed in relief and climbed back into the room to relax.

"Man, that was close," Katelyn panted. Alfredo nodded in agreement.

"How many kishins were there, anyway?" he asked.

"About 50 of 'em," Asuka answered.

"This is great," Daiki said in a exhausted yet pleased way. "We haven't done this since we graduated from the academy."

"Yeah," Jake replied as he stretched. "Feels good to kick some ass again."

"I gotta admit, that was pretty fun," Katelyn said.

"Yeah, we hardly ever got to kick some ass when we were with Coach," Alfredo remarked.

"Well, we can't stop now," Asuka mentioned. "We still need to talk to Lord Death, remember?"

Everyone nodded and left the hotel to the DWMA.

**~Kate's POV~**

We finally arrive at the school and... Well, let's just say that this school was _huge. _It had skulls and spikes coming out of the eyes and nose, three black balls in the air above the building, and are those candles sticking out of it? We hear laughter f the sun, ovbiously enjoying the sight of our shocked expressions. If it's possible, I'm gonna kill that thing.

Good god, this place is making me lose my mind. I'm wanting to kill a sun. Seriously!

"Well," Asuka said, snapping us out of it. "up we go." Then they started walking up the stairs, making us follow.

**~No one's POV~**

Black*Star was the enterance of the academy warming up, while was slouching over a column (or something).

"YAAAAH! THERE'S SOMEONE WHO MUST BE ASSASINATED BY THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" He yelled that like the maniac he is.

"Right now, as we speak, the mysterious meisters and weapons are coming to see Lord Death. Everyone is talking about those guys instead of focusing on me!"

"Come on, Black*Star," Soul said carelessly. "You're bothering alot of people just to get some attention."

"When are those guys coming anyway!" Black*Star yelled impatiently. "I've been waiting around here for three hours!"

**~Fredo's POV~**

We headed up the steps until we heard a yell from some maniac.

"When those guys get here, I'm gonna beat 'em all to a pulp!"

We got little higher up, but just a littl bit to see who was yelling. We take a look and freeze in our positions. Aw crap! Not those guys again!

"Aw crap! It's them!" Katelyn whispered in a panicked tone.

"Shit!" I whispered back. "Can't they just take a hike!"

"What are we gonna do?" Katelyn asks desperately. "We can't let them see us!"

I thought for a minute, then quietly snapped my fingers. "I got an idea."

"What?" Asuka asked.

"What I'm going to do is that I'm going to taunt him, get him to chase me and let him run into these guys."

"Great plan," Kate said, impressed. We heard that blue-haired kid yell again.

"IF THOSE GUYS DON'T SHOW UP IN 5 MINTUES, I'M GONNA GO ON A HUNT!"

We all sweat drop.

"God, that guy's loud," Kate remarked.

"Okay, what I'm going to do is dodge some of his attacks and mess with him a little. Try to get him mad." As I explained this, Kate and everyone seemed to be really into my plan.

"You know, this plan ain't half bad," she complemented.

"I know, but if he hits me somewhat hard, like punches me, where I go flying into a building and shatters. You better take over because you don't want to see me in my full power form, and if it comes out it will probably make everyone end up in a hospital or kill everyone."

"Wait," Asuka said. "What do you mean 'full power form'?"

"See," Kate started to explain, "Coach showed us these awesome power forms and said that we had it in us. However, we couldn't control them, so he had us train in a sacred temple. It took us like a month, but we finally managed to control our power forms. However, if we get hurt or if we're close to dying, we end up in a coma where our power forms take control."

"But Coach said that my power form was too dangerous to control," I finished.

"So, who's able to tame you?" Daiki asked. I was about to answer, but Kate beat me to it.

"I am, but he likes to be a pain in the ass when he's gone all coma-boy." She smirked when I growled at the last part. God she sucks so bad!

"She's right," I admitted.

"What about you, Kate," Jake asked. Kate gestured for me to answer.

"Her power is controlable," I answered.

"But sometimes my control sorta slips up," she added. That was also true. She controls her power form pretty good, but sometimes she would accidently let it slip.

"Alright, got the plan?"

Everyone nodded and we got into our positions.

**~No one's POV~**

Black*Star stood waiting impatiently for his new opponents to arrive, while Soul still sat there looking bored as ever. Then a young boy with a black mask of a dragon walked up the steps and stopped at the last step he took.

"Hey," Soul said, once they spotted him. "Are you one of the mysterious meisters, or are you a weapon?" The boy did not answer, which irritated the hell outta Black*Star.

"HEY!" he yelled. "WE'RE TALKIN' TO YOU HERE!" In response, the boy held out his hand and pointed his thumb down. This seemed to enrage Black*Star.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK OU ARE HUH!" Unbeknownst to them, a girl with a feathered serpent mask was standing on the roof top of the school.

Soul looked at the boy with interest, then felt someone come behind him. Once he turned around, he recieves a punch to the face and everything went black.

**~Kate's POV~**

Alfredo, the others, and I walked to the death room. We left the two bosoes bleeding at the entrance. Once we were at the door, Daiki gladly opened it and we walked inside.

"So, what's Lord Death like?" I asked. Asuka shrugged.

"He's a great grim reaper, but sort of acts like a child every now and then."

"You'll be surprised by the way looks is the way he acts," Daiki commented. Out of nowhere, a giant hand slams onto his head, leaving a big dent. This hand belonged to a guy in a black cloak and a cartoonish skull mask.

"Still the same old Daiki Turner, I see," he commented, sounding like an old man. "Always making the comments without ever thinking about it."

"Hello, Lord Death," Asuka greeted with a smile.

Fredo and I gaped at him. _This _is _Lord Death?_ I thought he'd be a little more scarier than what I expected.

"Hello, Asuka," he greeted back. "It's good to have you and your brother back to the DWMA."

Asuka nodded in response. "It's good to be back. How are things?"

"Oh, the same as usual. Still sending out students on missions and what not. But enough about me, Asuka, why don't you introduce me to your new meisters."

"Guys," she said to us. "this is Lord Death, headmaster of the DWMA."

He pulled out his big hand in greeting. "Good to finally meet you two."

We look at eachother a little unsure if we should reply, but we didn't want to be rude, so...

"Um, hi," I replied. Fredo just waved his hand in nervousness. God, he can be such a wimp somtimes.

"I've been waiting for you two to arrive for quite some time, now," he explained, making us raise our eyebrows in confusion. "I had a feeling that Chuck would be bringing us some new students to the academy, but I never thought that I would expect you here so soon. Even if it took you two days to get here, I'm glad you made it without difficulty."

We looked at eachother, not sure how to respond to this. So, we just took it.

"I must say, Jake. I never thought I'd see you partnered up with Kila's little sister." My eyes widened at this.

"You..." I try to say. "You knew my sister?"

"Of course," he answered. "In fact, not only was she a student here, but she was also one of Jakes old partners."

I looked at Jake, stunned. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "It took me awhile to figure out that you were her sister. What could I have said?"

I looked at Fredo, who was just as stunned as I was.

"Your sister wanted to keep you safe from the kishins," Lord Death said, bringing back our attention. "She used her soul wavelength to hide your powers. I offered her to enroll you to the DWMA once you were old enough, but she refused, saying that you deserved a better life than killing kishins."

My expression softened from confused and angry, into understanding and depression. How could my sister keep this from me? Why didn't she ever tell me she enrolled here? In fact, I don't even remember her ever enrolling to a place called "Death Weapon Meister Academy". She always went to normal schools. And how come I've never heard of the DWMA?

"So, this is the place Coach was gonna take us?" Fredo asked, breaking the saddening silence.

"Yup, yup!" Death replied, acting childish. "When he saw how much potentiel you had, he called us. Said you two were one of the most gifted meisters he'd ever seen. You especially, Katelyn."

I look up at him when I heard him say that. "Me?"

"Yup! He said that you fight just like your sister. And I'm surprised that yours and Jakes wavelengths match perfectly."

I sweatdropped at this. I'm planning on not being like my sister, it'd be pretty wierd.

"So, who else goes to the DWMA?" I ask, only to get a surprise from a couple of guys burtsing through the walls. "Okay!" Fredo and I were a little startled at this sudden outburst from... Aw no, you gotta be kidding me. Those guys again!

A kid with blue hair was strangling another dude with white hair. Great, another albino.

"Guys come one! Stop fighting!" A girl with blonde pigtails shouted. Behind her was a boy with black hair and white streaks, two blondes who looked like cowgirls, and a tall ninja chick with black hair in a ponytail.

They were trying to stop the fight, but were failing miserably. Fredo and I looked at eachother, and I decide to intervene. I walk over to the boys and try to pull off the blue haired kid.

"Release!" I yell as I try to pry him off the albino. "Release!" I let him go and sigh in irritation. I walk to the other side of the room, do a few back flips toward the boys, and use my legs to grab the bluenette and throw him on the floor. As I straighten up, I look at him with my famous death glare.

"When I say 'release', you release! Damn you!" I look at the albino to see if he was okay, but made a mistake by doing that as he dusts himself off then looks at me and smirks.

"Well, hello there," he greets in a flirtatious tone. "Names Soul Eater, and you are?" He winks as he says that last part.

"Not interested," I say, putting my hand on my hip. The albino known as Soul gapes at me once that was said. Apparently he must be popular with the girls here, and I'm the first who hasn't been fased by his flirting. The pigtailed girl only seemed amused by the look on his face.

"Sorry about him. He's a bit of a flirt." I shrug.

"No biggy. I've met worse." I really have met worse, actually. They would come by and flirt with me, but I would either turn 'em down or beat the crap outa them.

"Eh, maybe," I hear my cousin say out of uncertainty. Of course he would say maybe, he hardly ever met the guys who flirted with me.

"My names Maka, by the way," the pigtailed girl known as Maka says. "That's Soul Eater, like he said. He's my weapon partner." Out of curiosity, I use my soul perception to see what type of weapon he was. Turns out he's a scythe, but not as strong as Asuka was.

"I'm Katelyn."

"Fredo," my cousin says. "Alfredo Soto III. I also go by Kuran Kame-sama." Maka looked at us in confusion. I sent him a warning glare, saying not to mention the names of our power forms.

"Yeah, it's a nickname we were given because of our special talent. Mine's Kitsune Fuji." I use my wavelength to have a serious psychic communication with Fredo. _'What're you doing! You know Coach doesn't want us revealing the names of the people who had the power forms before us!'_

_'Sorry,'_ he replied. I inwardly sigh.

_'Well, as long as you don't let the fact that we have spirit forms slip out, we're safe. For now, we have to get them to think that we have these nicknames because of our special talent.'_

_'Fine.'_ And with that, our communication ends.

"So, are you guys here to enroll to the academy?" We look at eachother, then Fredo cuts in to answer her question.

"We haven't exactly decided, yet."

"No." Fredo looks at me in surprise. "I was actually thinking about quiting or maybe not get myself involved. Because... this is fucking insane!" I look toward Lord Death, who didn't seem to be bothered by my sudden outburst. "You really think I want to risk my life to kill kishins! Sure I wanna die, but not like this!"

"This is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity, Katelyn. Both you and Alfredo are more than welcome to enroll here."

Fredo grabs my arm and pulls me away from everybody so we could discuss this... situation.

"What is it?" he asks me.

"Fredo, we can't enroll here. We're just gonna end up getting everybody killed."

"Right."

"Wow, amazing!" We look at Maka, and I could sense that she was using soul perception.

"Awkward." Fredo mumbled.

"Okay, what're you talkin' about?" I couldn't help but ask that.

"Your souls!" she said. We give her an expression that said 'are you nuts'.

"What the hell?" Fredo says.

"What about our souls?" I say.

"What's wrong with their souls?" the bluenette asks.

"They're incredible," Maka explains. "Alfredo's has a star behind it, and Katelyn's has three circles forming a triangle. They say, 'past', 'present', and 'future'. What does that mean?"

"Those are the signs of their special abilities," Lord Death cuts in, making us look at him.

"What do you mean?" Fredo asks him.

"You see, everyone. Alfredo here has the potential of a very gifted spells master."

"Spell master? But I'm a sword and scythe and spells master? Ohh..."

"Yup! And Miss Katelyn here, she's a seer."

"Seer?" I say. Death creases his imaginary eyebrow at me.

"Well you get visions, don't you?"

I put my fingers on my chin in thought. "Um... actually yeah, I do get those."

"Well I'll be damned," Fredo commented. I catch Asuka and Daiki smiling.

"I knew there was something special about you guys," Asuka says.

"You and me both, sis," Daiki says. Fredo hummed in a way that said, "Oh yeah, bring that up why don't you?"

"So how 'bout it, guys?" Jake asks. Everyone looks at Jake then started screaming.

"TALKING DOG!"

"I don't know," I say.

"It'll give you two a break from your family." Fredo and I look at eachother after Lord Death requests that. Maybe it could give us a break from our family for a while.

"You think we should?"

"Sure," he answers, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, he did say it could give us a break from our families."

I give it another thought, then nod my head in agreement and look at Death. "We're in."

* * *

**Kate: Finally! Done with the first chapter!**

**Fredo: Why did it have to be so long.**

**Kate: Don't criticise her like that!**

**Fredo: Sorry.**

**On the next chapter of The New Heroes: Kishin Sitters- How Hard Can Watching a Little Witchling Be?**

**Kate & Fredo: Review or we'll take your soul.**


End file.
